


Need Somewhere to Fall Apart

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, Eventual Sterek, Everyone is a were, Everyone's alive, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an Omega. He gets heats. He hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a Alpha/Beta/Omega fic. I basically made up an AU for it.
> 
> Derek doesn't appear until the next chapter.
> 
> Please note the Rape/Non-Con tag.

Stiles had just turned 13 when he got his first heat. Pretty average age for it, but his mother and father aren't really ready for it.

"Calm down," his mother says as he pats his back and it's incredibly awkward to have your mom in your room when all your body can think is "put babies in me". He knows she means well but she's a beta and his dad's an alpha which is probably why they seem so insecure when dealing with their omega son.

"Here," his dad enters the room wraps a blanket around Stiles. It instantly calms him. A strong sniff lets him know why.

"This smells like dad," he states. At least now he's not fighting an urge to hump the mattress.

"Alpha pheromones from your father's sweat," his mom explains. Stiles breathes in deeply, his mind finally shifting into focus.

"I hate this," Stiles says. "Why doesn't Scott get to have heats?"

"Scott's an alpha," his dad says, patting his head. "You know only omegas get heats."

"Why?"

"It's just your body saying you're ready for a werewolf who loves you to start a family with you," his mom says.

"You don't get heats," Stiles looks at her accusingly.

"You know all girls can have babies, but omega girls and boys can have two, three, or four babies at once," his mom continues.

"And boys can only get pregnant when in heat," his dad finishes. He's heard this before, but before these heats were just nebulous ideas in his future. Now that he's feeling one and knows he'll be getting one every three months he can't help but feel jealous of Scott.

"Are you feeling better now?" his mom asks. Stiles nods, the smell of his dad and the touch of both his parents have made it at least bearable and not impossible to think straight.

"Get some sleep," his mom says before kissing his forehead. His dad does the same and he can't help but lean towards him, the scent leading him on. He opens his eyes and realizes his dad is shocked at the reaction. A second later there's a forced smile on his face.

"Get some sleep, kiddo," he says. A moment later Stiles is alone in his room feeling thoroughly embarrassed at needing his father's scent to get through his heat. Obviously his father isn't too happy about it either.

Stiles turns, unable to sleep. The wetness between his legs is uncomfortable. He sits on the edge of the bed and wraps the pheromone-soaked blanket around him. He's thirsty and he decides he isn't gonna let his body stop him from getting some water, stupid heat and all.

As he walks towards the kitchen, he hears his parents are already there talking in hushed tones.

"… I just wish Mother was still here," his mom says. "She was the only omega in my family and she never spoke about her heats with any of us."

"Yeah, well, considering in her time you couldn't say 'heat' in public without someone looking dirty at you, I can understand why." His father sighs. "I'll call my sister in the morning, maybe a visit from his omega aunt will be good for him."

Stiles' heart fell. Apparently his parents didn't want to deal with his heats either. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders a bit more tightly and turned around to walk back to his room.

"Stiles?"

The teen turned around and saw his father looking worriedly at him. "Everything ok?"

Stiles nodded, knowing full well his father could tell he was lying. "I was just thirsty."

"Want some water?" His father is now to his side, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Stiles leans into his father's warmth and smell. "Yeah, please."

A few minutes later Stiles is back in his bed. His mother is now tucking him in while his father waits at the door, obviously too weirded out by his son's heat, Stiles thinks. The door closes one more time and Stiles lets out a sob he had been holding in for a while. He clutches the blanket closer to him before realizing this is part of it. His dad is probably weirded out he has to give his only son a blanket so he can sleep. An alpha son wouldn't do this. 

He throws the blanket away angrily, his claws even growing a little. He can instantly feel its calming effect waning. He resists a couple of minutes before giving up and picking it back up. At last he manages to fall asleep, and he's half grateful and half furious that his parents can blame the fact that he's crying on his status as an emotional omega.

\----

Stiles' first heat also arrives in the middle of summer vacation, thoroughly messing up the plans he and Scott had to go swimming at the lake on Wednesday.

Heats last around twenty-four hours, which is why Stiles doesn't have the clarity of mind to get in contact with Scott until Thursday morning. He's on the landline waiting for someone in the McCall house to answer.

"McCall residence," Scott's mom says.

"Hi Mrs. McCall," Stiles says. "Is Scott home?"

"Hi Stiles! Yeah, hold on," she yells for Scott before getting back on the line. "Your mom called me yesterday! Are you feeling ok?"

Stiles curses himself internally. It's barely his first heat and already his best friend's mom is acting different.

"Yeah," he says.

"I told Scott we can go the lake tomorrow if you like. Oh, here he is! Bye, Stiles!"

Stiles mutter a reply and soon Scott's on the line.

"Dude! I missed you yesterday! Do you want to come? Mom says she's taking us out for burgers and curly fries if you do." Scott's voice can't hide the excitement he feels.

Stiles kicks the wall. Scott's mom is a nurse and a beta and almost as nice as his own mom. Obviously this is just a way of trying to make him feel better about his heat.

"I'd have to ask my mom to drive me," Stiles mutters. "But she's been very tired lately."

"We'll pick you up!" Scott says. "Get your mom to talk to mine."

An hour later Stiles is at the diner with Scott and his mom and his mood is way better. He has almost forgotten about last night when an older man passing by the table takes a deep sniff, looks at him, and glares.

"Didn't have time to shower your heat off, kid?" he says meanly.

The tables around go quiet and Stiles feels himself blush. He was in the middle of chewing a large portion of curly fries so he can't even open his mouth to explain that he did shower. In fact, he showered twice.

"What is wrong with you?" Mrs. McCall asks standing up and standing firmly between the older man and him. "Who do you think you are, talking to a little kid like that?"

"If he's old enough to be in heat then he's no kid," the older man scoffs and walks away, Stiles is too embarrassed to look up from his plate.

"I can't believe he did that," the waitress says as she approaches the table. "What a horrible old man. Probably one of the types that think we should be locked in two days before and after our heats. I have just the thing to cheer you up, honey."

She lifts Stiles' face and smiles warmly to him before walking away. Not a minute later she's back with a huge piece of warm apple pie. "Don't let it get you down, honey."

She winks at him and he smiles.

"Wow! Cool!" Scott's about to dig into the pie when his mother slaps his hand away.

"That's Stiles' pie, Scott, you have to ask him to share," she says. "You also need to finish your burger."

The diner is noisy and busy again and it's almost as if the incident hadn't happened. Stiles starts eating his pie, giving half of it to Scott, when he turns and notices the waitress looking at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes. When she sees him she smiles but Stiles can't shake the feeling that she feels sorry for him.

"Everything ok, Stiles?"

Mrs. McCall is looking at him, smiling widely. He returns the smile and resumes eating but a tiny knot in his stomach makes him wish he had never had a heat in the first place.

\----

"Man, I am so jealous of you," Scott says when he sees Stiles. "Harris' quiz yesterday was brutal. At least you got an extra day to study."

Senior year and still Scott thinks omegas get a day off for their heat simply so they can lounge about doing nothing.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "As I've told you after every time I miss school because of my heat, Scott, it's not that sweet of a deal. And I have to take the quiz today anyway."

Scott laughs, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. "Mmmmhhh… Omega pheromones."

"Dude!" Stiles says, pushing him off. Which is a veritable effort on his part because he's still craving any and all alpha pheromones. Of course the fact that he can push Scott away only means Scott lets himself be pushed, Stiles is aware his friends have almost fully grown into their alpha strength.

Speaking of alpha friends.

"Lydia, if you make me watch The Notebook one more time, I will claw my eyes out," Jackson complains.

"Well, I'm not watching any of your stupid action movies. That's what you have Danny for," Lydia says, not even bothering to sound like its a confrontation. Both of them pass a hand over Stiles' neck.

"Don't push your boyfriend onto me," Danny says, and he rests a whole arm around Stiles. "Watching movies with Jackson is annoying. He keeps on wanting to steal all the popcorn."

Scott had made friends with Danny and Jackson after getting into the lacrosse team. Lydia was Jackson's girlfriend. Every single one of them was an alpha. Stiles knew it was kind of weird for him to be around them all the time but since he wasn't much for making new friends he had ended up hanging out with the friends Scott had.

"How was your heat?" Danny asks, nuzzling Stiles.

Stiles blushes. He knows its common for alphas to want to mark an omega, specially one that's giving off pheromones, but it doesn't change the fact that he feels like he's the odd one out in the group since alphas are never as touchy with each other.

"Same as usual," he mutters, resisting the urge to lean into Danny's touch. Lydia is on the other side, running her hands through his hair.

"Cheer up, Stiles," she says. "I've heard several guys are lining up to ask you to prom."

"Right," Stiles answers, not at all resisting her touch. "I suppose they're just waiting to see who loses the bet."

Lydia rolls her eyes and Jackson laughs. "Now Stilinksi," he says, "I'm sure at least one of them has bad enough taste to ask you out."

"Dude!" Scott says, punching Jackson on the arm.

"Kidding!" Jackson says, taking Stiles from Danny. "Just avoid Greenberg. At all costs."

They each go to their respective classes and don't reunite again until lunch. Stiles sits down next to Allison, Scott's girlfriend and a beta.

"You seem angry," she says, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I swear I could sue Harris for Omega discrimination," he says. "That quiz he gave me was insane."

"Please, Stiles, we're both going for Chemistry majors. There's nothing Harris can throw at you that you can't handle," Lydia says.

"Oh, I'm sure I aced it but it took a long time," Stiles says.

Jackson and Danny are the next to arrive.

"Guess what," Danny says excitedly. "It's official!"

"You got accepted?"

"Yeah, I'm going to New York with you guys!"

Danny was the last one of the group to make it official. As it was all of them were going to different universities in New York City.

"Awesome!" Scott yells.

"Also, I got a date for prom!" Danny announces. Stiles freezes. "I know we said we'd be going together, Stiles, but George asked me to go with him. I'll help you find a date so you won't go alone."

\-----

Stiles ends up going to prom with his first official boyfriend, another lacrosse player named Hector. He's an alpha. Tall and slim and muscular.

The night goes well enough. Hector picks up Stiles at his place. They wear navy blue suits with matching Star Wars ties. The night ends with Hector taking Stiles to his house.

"When's your heat?" Hector asks, breaking the kiss. They're in Hector's room, Hector's laptop playing an episode of The Big Bang Theory and being thoroughly ignored.

"What?"

"Your heat?" Hector presses on.

"Not until July," Stiles says.

"Aw, really?" Hector asks. "I thought I'd get to have heat sex with you before you went to New York."

Although university classes don't start until September, Stiles and his dad are taking a vacation before that, driving from California to New York and visiting several cities and some family in the way. They haven't had one since his mother died a couple of years ago and his father insisted on celebrating his 18th birthday by doing something special.

Stiles blushes and shrugs. "Sorry?"

"When was your last heat?"

Stiles sighs. Mood's getting ruined fast. "Mid April," he answers. "Our first date was just after it."

"Didn't you say you were busy?" Hector thinks for a second and then it clicks. "You mean our first date could've been heat sex but you didn't let me?" Hector asks.

"It's not like I can have a normal date while I'm in heat," Stiles says.

"Come on! All you had to do was tell me and I'd just gotten a room somewhere."

Stiles stands up from the bed. "I'm sorry I wanted that first date to be, you know, a date."

"Aw, come on, Stiles, I didn't mean it that way," Hector pulls him back onto the bed. "I'm just curious, you know? They say omegas in heat are insatiable."

"I think I'd like sex well enough when I'm not in heat, too," Stiles says, and there's obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah but how are you when you're in heat?" Hector asks, not getting that Stiles does not want to talk about it. "Do you just rub this cute little ass of yours against anything?"

"That's it," Stiles almost yells and stands up again. "Is this why you wanted to date me? Just so you could get to have heat sex with someone?"

"Stiles, no-"

"You could've just asked, you know? And then you would've just known and you would've been able to date someone who you could fuck while they're just too sex dumb to say no to you."

"Stiles, that's not what I-"

"I thought you liked me!" Stiles is on the verge of tears and suddenly Hector is around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

They end up on the bed again, but this time Hector is simply holding him. They fall asleep together, fully clothed.

They do have sex before Stiles leaves, and it's as good as first-time-sex can be. A bit awkward and a bit funny and they both enjoy it. Hector doesn't knot Stiles, they're both too afraid of it, and all ends well.

At least until Hector whispers, "I can only imagine how awesome heat sex with you must be."

\-----

New York is awesome, there's just no other way to put it. Stiles, Scott and Danny move into an apartment while Allison and Lydia end up at a small loft Lydia's parents managed to find for them. Jackson ends up going into Yale instead of Columbia, but he comes down to visit at least once a month.

Stiles is glad he and Lydia are going into the same program not only because it means he's got a reliable person to study with but also because even in a big city like this he's heard it's dangerous for omegas to be alone.

Danny meets a beta named Isaac and he soon becomes a regular when they hang out. Scott on the other hand meets a couple of alphas, Erica and Boyd. Friendship comes easy to all of them. 

And then Stiles meets Leon.

Leon is not much taller than Stiles, but looks bigger due to his broad shoulders. He has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fantastic beard. He's also an alpha and Stiles feels thoroughly intimidated by him.

"He's smiling at you," Lydia whispers.

"I know," Stiles grins. "We talked before class."

Leon doesn't say much until the first week in October, when he starts taking the initiative. Just casual hellos and the occasional touch. Until he happens to ask Stiles out.

"This weekend I'm kind of busy," Stiles says.

"Yeah?" Leon asks, "With what?"

It's his heat, but he really doesn't want to say that.

"A friend's birthday," he says.

"Lie," Leon says, crowding him.

"No, really, it's my friend's Scott's birthday."

And it is. Stiles hates how Scott has to plan his birthday celebration around his October heat.

"Stiles, I can smell your heat coming. Do you have someone to help you through it?"

Stiles blushes. "Not really, I usually just handle them on my own."

"Well, I think a pretty thing like you shouldn't have to do that," Leon says, alpha voice sending shivers down Stiles' spine. "Have me over for your heat."

And that's how that Friday Stiles finds himself opening the door for Leon, who instantly rushes in to kiss him. Stiles' heat is almost upon him so he just lets himself be taken to his bedroom.

Clothes are taken off quickly, deftly by Leon. They're a mess of limbs in Stiles' bed until Leon finally arranges them so Stiles is licking at his cock hungrily.

"I was thinking," Stiles says, and he's so amazed at how having an alpha in the room is making this heat thing go past bearable and into holy-god-yes territory, "Maybe tomorrow we can go have dinner or something."

"Yeah," Leon says, his voice far away. "Sounds good."

He pushes Stiles down on his cock, and Stiles may not have much experience sucking cocks but he's more than willing to try his best for Leon. He finds that the alpha is not very communicative, only growling low when Stiles does something he doesn't care for.

Stiles goes to town on Leon's cock, until the alpha grabs his head and begins fucking his face. Stiles gags and manages to push him off.

"Sorry," he says at Leon's growl. "Let me try again."

He doesn't remember it being like this with Hector. Then again Hector probably had far less experience than Leon. He just had to get the hang of what Leon liked and he would be fine.

It's then that Stiles' heat fully kicks in, and it's so sudden Stiles amost yells. One moment he's sucking Leon's cock at leisurely pace, the other he's doing it like his life depends on it, his hands touching as much of the alpha as he can.

"Swallow," Stiles hears Leon mutter between growls as the alpha takes over to bring himself to orgasm. He nods, too far gone to say no to anything the alpha might ask. When Leon comes Stiles swallows every last drop, and as he does his body feels elated. He can't even control his claws from lengthening and his eyes from glowing blue.

Stiles drags himself up Leon's body, relishing in the feeling of alpha skin against his own, looking for Leon's lips. The alpha gives him his fingers to suck on instead. Stiles relaxes a little and suddenly Leon flips them over. Stiles finds himself face down on the bed and he feels Leon's hands move swiftly to his ass.

A loud moan that is more like a yell escapes him as Leon's finger enters him. He's wet and willing but it would've been nice of him to give some sort of warning. He's about to complain when he feels the second finger come in. His second yell is met with an appreciative growl.

He moves his hand down, trying to stop a third finger from entering but the loud growl he receives makes him stop. Leon takes both his hands and makes him grab the headboard, and low growl as an obvious warning that they should stay there.

"Wait," Stiles says breathlessly. Leon answers by putting a third finger inside.

"Wait!" Stiles yells now. He's too tense. The alpha pheromones are not enough of a distraction against the feeling that his body is being handled wrong.

Leon takes out his fingers and immediately lines his cock up to Stiles' entrance. Stiles can only hear himself repeat the words "wait" and "please" but they do nothing to slow Leon down. He's inside Stiles with three hard thrusts.

Stiles expected that being fucked while in heat would be different, and it is. His body wraps around Leon's cock and his brain seems to think this is the best place for him to be, but he feels wrong somehow. Leon begins thrusting into him with slow, sure motions and while everything seems pleasurable he can't keep himself from crying.

Leon's hand is on his cock all of a sudden, not so much stroking as forcing him into orgasm. He presses his chest to Stiles' back and growls low, the sensation making Stiles whimper and come. He feels himself clench around Leon and the alpha growls approvingly.

Stiles can smell Leon's about to come, and his brain helpfully tells him to relax for the coming knot. That's when he realizes he doesn't want to be knotted. Not right now, not by Leon. "Wait," he manages to gasp again. "Your knot."

"Take it," Leon says. Alpha voice making it an order. Which is moot because Stiles can already feel Leon's knot growing inside him. He yells in pain, not at all ready for it. Leon simply sighs, content, as he empties his balls inside Stiles.

Moments later Leon is moving them to their sides. Stiles tries to grab his hand but Leon simply bats him away. Looking for some grounding, being bound to an alpha is a sensory overload, Stiles tries to push his back onto Leon's chest. Leon accepts the touch, but pushes Stiles' hands away when they settle on his hips.

Stiles feels like there's buzzing inside his own skin. He wants to be held so much he's about to burst. He doesn't know if he falls asleep or just loses all notion of time but suddenly he feels Leon pull out. He can't help whine at the loss. His heat still wants him to be bred.

Leon gets up from the bed and stretches. He turns to see Stiles with a smug grin and places a hand on his ass.

"I'm gonna shower," he says. "You go back to bed."

Stiles wants to follow the alpha's warm touch, but he's too tired and sore. He closes his eyes and promptly falls asleep.

\-----

Stiles wakes up and the familiar pleasant buzz of the day after a heat is completely absent. His body is using all of his senses to find the alpha the smell of which remains in the room, on his body, but the scent is at least hours old. He opens his eyes and sees no one.

"Leon?" he asks, hoping for an answer.

None comes.

His body is aching for touch, comfort. His conscious mind slowly comes back to him.

Maybe he had to be somewhere early, he thinks.

He manages to stand on wobbly legs and goes to the shower. He comes out and looks at his phone and sees no messages or missed calls. The room smells too much of last night, and it's not an entirely pleasant memory so he opens the windows and leaves his room to finds Scott in the living room.

"Hey, hot night last night?" he asks with his usual goofy grin.

"Yeah," Stiles mumbles.

Scott's face instantly changes into one of worry.

"You ok?"

"I just," Stiles starts, but he doesn't even know what's wrong. "He had to leave early."

Scott raises an eyebrow. "How early? I've been here since 6 and I didn't hear him leave."

Stiles sits down. He figures Leon must've left after he showered. Scott moves closer to him and Stiles simply leans over to him. The feel of his friend against his body instantly calms him. He sighs and pulls Scott's arm over him.

"Stiles," Scott says tentatively. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I said so," Stiles tries to complain, but he's too happy in Scott's arms for it sound like one. "Why do you keep on asking?"

Scott looks at him weirdly but thankfully decides to change the subject. He moves his other arm in order to fully envelop Stiles in a hug and Stiles falls asleep on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up sometime before next Saturday, unless life decides to screw me over. Thanks for reading!


	2. Enter Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek. That's basically it.
> 
> There will be a third chapter. Probably also before next Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments in the previous chapter. :)

After waking up in Scott's arms and feeling like a total loser for needing cuddling from someone that wasn't his date, Stiles texts Leon to see if he wants to have dinner. Leon's reply is a simple: "I'm busy".

 **From: Stiles | To: Leon**  
How about lunch tomorrow?

 **From: Leon | To: Stiles**  
Busy

 **From: Stiles | To: Leon**  
See you in class then?

 **From: Leon | To: Stiles**  
Sure

He tries to reassure himself, saying that Leon had wanted to be with him for his heat. Yeah, things had gotten a little out of hand but he'd heard that omega pheromones could mess with an alpha's control.

Worst of it is Danny and Scott constantly asking him is he's ok. He's sure no one has ever walked out on either of them.

Monday morning Stiles sees Leon outside their first class and his greeting smile is met with a look of dismissal.

"You back for more, omega?"

The tone and the word "omega" stops Stiles in his tracks. A beta that sits next to Leon giggles.

"I love how you alphas can make omegas all nice and easy for you after just one fuck," she almost purrs.

Stiles feels his heart clench and his stomach churn. Sadness and anger both want to take over for him.

"Don't be sad, Stiles," Leon says. "I'll help you in your next heat if you want to."

There's no word that can express Stiles' anger at him. He wants to claw at his face. He wants to inject wolfsbane into his veins. But what he does is turn around and walk away, finding his place. Lydia arrives two minutes later.

"I was sure you would be sitting with Leon today," she says with a sly grin as she sits next to him and passes a hand over his cheek and throat.

"That didn't work out," Stiles says, not managing to keep his voice from breaking.

Lydia eyes him cautiously and then looks at Leon. She glares.

"Talk to me, Stiles," she says.

"It just didn't work out," Stiles repeats himself.

"Stiles…"

"Lydia, please," Stiles says, trying his best to look angry instead of completely miserable. "We had one date, it didn't work out, and he's being an ass about it. That's it."

He can hear Leon scoff behind him, but thankfully the teacher walks in before Lydia can ask him anything else.

\-----

Scott's birthday party is more like a reunion and is held the weekend after the actual date in a bar near their apartment. Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica and Isaac are there. The music is loud, there's a lot of people, and Stiles feels particularly good since he has caught at least two guys and one girl staring at him. He makes his way over to the bar, feeling a bit tipsy already.

"Rum and coke?" the bartender asks him.

"Yeah," Stiles says, smiling. "Wow, you remember what everyone orders?"

"Not everyone," the bartender says, handing him his drink and winking.

And Stiles hadn't really noticed him before but the guy is handsome. Square jaw, stubble, blue-green eyes, and enough muscles to really make the tight black shirt he's wearing look mouthwateringly hot. Stiles smiles, hoping the guy will smell the effect he's having on him.

"What's your name?" the bartender asks, eyes flashing red for half a second. 

"Stiles."

"Well, I'm Derek," the bartender introduces himself. "And it's on the house," he adds when he sees Stiles reach for his wallet.

"Wow, thanks," Stiles says, feeling his face flush.

Derek simply grins back and Stiles turns around to go back to his table. Once there he keeps on glancing back at the bar and more than once catches Derek looking at him. He finishes his drink quickly in order to have an excuse to go back to the bar but before he can stand up Danny stops him.

"You stay here, I'll get you a refill," he says.

"Actually," Stiles answers. "I kinda wanted to give the bartender my number."

Allison, Scott and Lydia turn, obviously having noticed. The three of them and Danny look at the bar, and thankfully Derek is distracted making some drink and doesn't notice.

"Oh my God, Stiles," Allison says. "Have you even talked to him?"

"He gave me my last drink for free," Stiles grins.

"Working the Stilinski charm, nice!" Scott says.

"Danny," Lydia says, obviously more than a little drunk. "It is your duty to go forth and give the hunky bartender Stiles number, and get me another drink."

Danny does just that.

\-----

Stiles' phone rings at noon the next day, and he falls off the bed as he reaches over to answer.

"Hullo?" he asks, voice more than a little groggy.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?"

Stiles almost drops the phone at recognizing the voice. "Derek! Hi! No. Well, yes, you did, but it's ok. How are you?"

Derek chuckles. "Fine, you? Guess you kept the party going after you left the bar."

"Just a few drinks here at my place," Stiles says. "You do anything?"

"I passed out as soon as I got home," Derek answers. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No!" Stiles realized he might be sounding a bit too desperate. "I mean, I could free my schedule."

Derek's laugh on the other side is nice. "How about some lunch?"

And that's how Stiles finds himself eating pretzel dogs at a stand with Derek. They settle on the grass in Central Park. They talk and Stiles learns Derek is seven years older than him, 26, and currently saving up to open a restaurant next to the bar he works at, which is owned by his sister.

They walk around, finally deciding to get some dinner. After that Derek walks Stiles to his place.

"You're great at conversation," Derek comments. "Or at least you would be if you would let the other person join in every once in a while."

"You're welcome to join in anytime," Stiles says. "Best way to shut me up is simply to start talking."

Stiles takes out his keys, but Derek catches his hand before he can open the door.

"Mind if I kiss you?" he asks.

"No," Stiles says. "Not at all. Actually I like the idea of it very much. Actually I like it so much that-"

Derek's lips on his own silence Stiles. He leans towards the warmth of Derek's body and the alpha wraps his arms around him to pull him closer. A small whine escapes Stiles and Derek chuckles as he breaks the kiss, looking at Stiles with half-lidded eyes.

"I think that's a better way to shut you up," he says, voice rough and low. "Not that I mind you talking at all."

Stiles blushes and smiles, bringing his hands to Derek's shoulders. "So should I or shouldn't I talk? Because you're giving me mixed signals here and all I want is for you to keep on kissing m-"

Stiles' words are once again cut off by Derek, the kiss becoming rougher, hungrier. A small growl from Derek makes Stiles suddenly put his hands on Derek's chest and push. They both stop and stare at Stiles' hands.

"Sorry," Stiles says moving his hands so they're on Derek's arms.

"Don't be, I got carried away," Derek answers. "Listen, we could do this another day. It's only our first date and I understand if you want to wait."

Stiles takes an steadying breath, trying to clear his mind. "No, I do want to do this," he says. "I just…"

Stiles can't really find the words to finish the sentence, not when Derek's gorgeous eyes are looking at him with such want.

"I just need you to go slow," Stiles says, closing his eyes and looking down. There's a couple of seconds of silence before Derek places a hand on his chin and moves him slowly so that they're looking into each other's eyes again.

"You set the pace, ok?" Derek says.

It takes a moment but Stiles nods. Derek smiles widely and laughs a little.

"Come on," Derek says. "We should get inside."

Stiles opens the door and they walk inside. As they pass through the kitchen they see Scott, Isaac and Danny apparently making some dinner.

"Hey!" Scott says. His usual goofy grin is there but Stiles can tell he's looking at Derek critically.

"Hey, you must be Scott," Derek says. "Hey Danny."

Danny's grin widens. "Hi. This is Isaac."

They nod at each other.

"I'd invite you to have some dinner," Danny says, "but apparently Stiles beat me to it."

Isaac and Scott laugh at that but Derek only uses the hand he had on Stiles' waist to pull him closer. Stiles fights the urge to press himself closer to the alpha, he doesn't want his friends to see him as needy.

"We'll be in my room if you need anything," Stiles says. "And I expect you don't. Need anything, that is."

The three of them nod and Stiles pulls Derek with him. They get to Stiles' room, closing the door behind them and Derek simply stands, looking at Stiles with a mix of endearment and curiosity.

"What?" Stiles asks, feeling exposed.

"I said you were setting the pace tonight," Derek says. "What do you want to do?"

Stiles smiles, taking a step and a half to meet Derek. He slowly brings his lips up to kiss Derek's mouth, the kiss beginning chastely enough. Derek puts his hands on Stiles' waist and pulls him towards the bed. Stiles chases Derek's warmth until Derek sits on the bed, breaking the kiss. Stiles finds himself looking down at Derek's playful eyes.

Stiles kneels down on the spot, Derek's eyes widening with surprise and lust at realizing just what Stiles means to do.

Stiles rubs his cheek against Derek's bulge, the denim feeling rough and warm. He can feel Derek's half hard cock in there and his mouth is suddenly watering at the thought of it. He brings his hands up to undo Derek's belt and zipper, realizing they're shaking. Derek takes them, steadying him without words and helping him. Soon, Derek's jeans and boxers are halfway down his thighs and his cock is out, fully erect and dripping precome.

"See what you do to me?" Derek says. "I jacked off twice thinking about you last night."

Stiles blushes and laughs quietly, feeling elated at knowing he starred in the fantasies of an alpha. He wraps his hands around Derek's cock and licks at the tip with his tongue. Derek bites his lip and grips the bed tighter. Stiles begins licking the whole shaft. It's big. Not as big as Leon's but definitely thicker. He takes Derek in his mouth, careful not to use his teeth, and soon realizes that he might not be prepared to take the whole of Derek that way.

He suddenly feels Derek's hand on the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles. "You're amazing, Stiles," he says. "Keep on doing that."

Stiles closes his eyes and does his best to keep on pleasuring Derek. The alpha's hand on him helps him relax but he can't take the whole of Derek's cock in his mouth. After several attempts he stops and lays his head on Derek's thigh. "I'm sorry," he rasps.

"Sorry for what?" Derek asks, coaxing Stiles to stand and kiss him.

"I don't think I can deep throat you," Stiles says before Derek covers his mouth. Derek doesn't seem to have heard him.

"Not yet maybe," he says. "You can practice later but for now…"

Derek stands, picking up Stiles easily and then throwing him on the bed. Stiles yelps in surprise but he can't do much more than that before Derek is licking at his erection through his jeans. His hips automatically thrust against his face. When Derek stops he looks down, confused, to find Derek looking at him.

"Is this ok?" Derek says, tugging on Stiles' pants.

"Yeah, very ok." Stiles says. "Very, very, very ok. Because My jeans are really tight right now and all I can think of is why are my pants still on? Like, should we have undressed before or- oh my god!"

While Stiles talked Derek had easily pulled his jeans and underwear down enough and as he took Stiles into his mouth he could only chuckle at the reactions of the omega.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing. You're amazing," Stiles says between moans. He wants to thrust as Derek blows him but the alpha's strong hands won't let him move.

Derek simply hums in reply, the feeling making Stiles moan loader. Stiles can appreciate the man has skills. When Stiles feels he's about to come, Derek lets go.

Stiles is about to complain but as he looks up he just sees Derek taking off his shirt and Stiles has to go and thank some deity or something for sculpting the body that is revealed. Of course he knew Derek was athletic but the defined pecs and abs Stiles sees were things he thought only models had. Derek finishes undressing himself before helping Stiles to do the same. Soon they're both naked and making out in Stiles' bed.

"Derek, please," Stiles whimpers.

"I told you you're setting the pace," Derek says, sucking at Stiles' neck. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to take me, Derek," Stiles says. "Please."

Derek chuckles and kneels on the bed, turning Stiles over. Stiles is about to shout for him to wait, expecting the aggressiveness of Leon, but instead he feels soft kisses on his back. Derek's hands caress every part of Stiles that they can reach, and the feeling is heavenly. At once he realizes that Derek has finished the trek down his back and is now beginning to lick at Stiles' entrance.

"God, that's," Stiles can't find the words. "Nobody's ever..."

Derek's tongue enter him before he can say anything. He moves to his elbows and knees before he knows what he's doing. He realizes he is presenting himself to the alpha to be fucked.

"You're perfect," Derek mutters, placing a finger to Stiles' hole. "Beautiful."

Stiles is about to complain that the beautiful one is Derek, not him, but Derek's finger inside him makes him lose focus. He isn't as wet as he would be in his heat, but Derek is expertly working him. Somewhere between the second and third finger, Stiles feels wetter than ever before. He's sure it has to do with how Derek's fingers keep finding his prostate. Derek's words in his ear ("That's right, Stiles, open up for me. I'm gonna fuck you long and hard and fill you up with so much cum.") are helping some, too.

"Derek, please," Stiles whispers. "Please fuck me."

Derek kisses him hungrily with a growl that now has Stiles almost coming on the spot. He kneels and lines his cock up with Stiles' hole and pushes in. He's tight and warm and wet and as he bottom out and places himself so that his chest is against Stiles' back it takes all of his power to control himself and not fuck blindly into the pretty omega below him.

"Please, Derek, just-" Stiles sounds desperate. "Just take me. Hard like you promised."

"You sure?" Derek pants. Stiles only answer is a whimpering moan.

To hell with control, then. Derek bites into Stiles neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make it clear that he's claiming. Stiles arms turn to jelly at the feel and his head falls into his pillow as Derek pounds into him again and again and again. Stiles feels closer and closer every time Derek fucks into him until finally he reaches that wonderful point. Stiles yells as he comes, Derek taking him over and beyond it. 

"You want my knot, Stiles?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods immediately and enthusiastically. It feels right. It feels like if Derek didn't knot him something would be missing. After few more thrusts Derek growls low and stays deep inside Stiles. Stiles moans as he feels Derek's knot growing inside him. 

Derek moves them so they're both comfortably on their sides. Having never knotted outside his heats, Stiles can't believe how easy he's taking it. He sighs happily as Derek wraps his arms around him. He feels Derek mouth kissing his earlobe and he turns to kiss him. Derek does so tenderly.

At some point Stiles dozes off but he wakes when he feels Derek slide out of him. As Derek sits up Stiles' reaction is to turn and tighten his arms around him.

"I'm getting a washcloth," Derek explains, rubbing a hand through Stiles' back. "Be right back."

"I should be getting it," Stiles complains, "this is my house."

Derek laughs and stands up. Stiles dozes off again, now waking up to the feeling of Derek cleaning his cock and ass. Once he's satisfied he lays back down next to Stiles and practically wraps himself around him.

"You're amazing," Stiles mumbles, sleep about to take him.

Derek doesn't answer, he just keeps on kissing Stiles' neck and sniffing his hair until the omega falls asleep.

\-----

Stiles wakes up, hearing a lot of noise from the kitchen, and immediately notices that Derek's gone.

He sniffs, Derek's smell can't be more than an a couple of hours old. He looks at his clock and sees it's 10AM. He has no messages or lost calls.

He sits up against the headboard, eyes already stinging with tears he does not want to shed. Derek had to go do something important, for sure. Derek wouldn't just leave him like this. 

Then again, why wouldn't he? Someone like Derek probably got a number from a new omega every week.

He hugs his legs, feeling sore and spent and miserable enough to break down and cry when his door opens.

"I cannot believe you can live without ground cinnamon, nutmeg or clove in your pantry," Derek says, carrying a couple of plates with pancakes on them. "You have any idea how great pancakes taste with-"

Derek's eyes meet Stiles', he's obviously showered but he's only wearing boxers and a t shirt. Stiles freezes, until he feels a tear slide down his cheek and he brings a hand up to clean it.

"Shit, I hurt you," Derek says, placing the plates on Stiles' desk and getting on the bed next to him. "What did I do? Where did I-"

"You didn't hurt me," Stiles says, voice breaking.

"You're crying, Stiles," Derek states.

"Why is he crying?" Scott asks from the doorway, more than a little suspicion in his eyes. 

"Scott," Stiles says, pulling his covers over himself. "A little privacy here?"

"Where did he hurt you?" Scott asks, stepping into the room. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles.

"He didn't hurt me Scott, I just," Stiles falters, he doesn't want to say it. "I just thought he left."

The last words are barely a whisper. There's silence for a few seconds before Derek sinks his nose into Stiles' hair and hugs him tightly. "Why would you think that?" he asks, incredulous. "Stiles, that's awful."

"Yeah," Scott adds. "I mean, what kind of alpha fucks an omega and then leaves?"

Stiles sees exactly the moment Scott figures it out. His friend's face goes immediately from confused to seething.

"Leon left you," he says, tone flat. Stiles looks down, the memory is like a dagger to his stomach.

"Who's Leon?" Derek asks.

"Leon fucked you while you were in heat and left you," Scott says through gritted teeth. "And you didn't tell me."

Derek turns to Stiles, a questioning look in his eyes.

"He did," Stiles says. "And like I told you before, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Scott almost yells. 

"I'm not some helpless omega, Scott, stop treating me like one!"

Scott steps back, surprised at Stiles' outburst. He's about to answer but Derek stops him.

"Scott," he says. "Do you mind if I talk to Stiles first?"

Scott looks like a kicked puppy that just got told to leave the house.

"Please," Derek adds, and Scott nods and turns around, closing the door behind him. A heavy, uncomfortable silence settles in the room even though Derek has Stiles held in a tight hug.

Stiles tries to laugh, but it's awkward and a choked sob follows. "Yeah, so," he says, "I'm sorry I thought you left."

"Don't apologize for that," Derek says. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you."

"No, not at all," Stiles says, turning his face to look at Derek and smiling. "It was amazing, actually."

"It was," Derek says, placing a his lips against Stiles'. Stiles opens his mouth, wanting to dissipate the awkwardness but Derek stops this kiss. He takes a deep breath.

"You're mostly friends with alphas, right?"

The question takes Stiles by surprise. "Yeah, why?"

"I noticed the other night at the bar you don't let them touch you much," Derek continues.

Stiles turns defensive. "What? Just because my friends are alphas or betas it means I should be begging to be touched by them all the time?"

"That's not what I said," Derek huffs. "You think if you let them touch you they'd think you're just doing it because you crave it." It's not a question.

Stiles looks down, his eyes stinging with tears again. "You saw Scott right now," he says. "If I acted more like an omega he'd just think I was completely helpless."

"No, I wouldn't!" Scott yells. "Shit!" he yells again before running away.

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles can't help but laugh.

"But seriously," Derek says. "He wouldn't. We talked while I made breakfast and he never stopped saying what an amazing friend you are. He did say, however, that you're really weird about touching."

"Why would he tell you that?"

Derek shrugs. "I suppose he wanted to give a heads up. It's kind of common for omegas to like physical contact. Especially from alphas."

"I know," Stiles says. "I had four alpha friends growing up. If I just hugged them every time I felt like it I would've looked like a such a needy loser."

"Stiles, we alphas need that touch," Derek says. "Betas, too. You have no idea how calming an omega's touch is to us."

Stiles takes a moment to process that information. "I read that before," he says. "I just thought that was a mate's job. I didn't think my friends would want me hugging them all the time."

"It's not a want, it's a need," Derek says, his fingers lightly touching Stiles' chest. "Which brings me to this Leon guy."

Stiles sighs.

"You told him to stop, didn't you?" Derek asks. Stiles freezes.

"I told him to wait," Stiles says.

"Did he wait?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Stiles pushes himself away from Derek.

"It isn't," Derek says, letting Stiles go. "Except when an alpha leaves an omega in the middle of a heat he can seriously mess up with his cycles."

"I'm fine!" Stiles says, finding his underwear and putting it on.

"Probably because Scott and Danny's scents made sure you weren't left completely on your own," Derek answers, standing up.

"Well, thank the heavens I have two strong alphas to care after little old me, then," Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

"Stiles," Derek stands in front of him, concern obvious in his face. "This is not about someone being stronger or taking care of you. I've only known you for a day and a half and your friends for even less than that but I can already tell you the only person who thinks being an omega makes you weak and needy is you."

Stiles steps away from Derek, leaning against his desk.

"It does make me weak and needy. It's those stupid heats," Stiles says. "Ever since I got my first one I everyone's judging me all of the time."

"Yeah, my little sister has told me something similar," Derek says. "But so what? You're doing what you want to do. You have friends who love you. I mean, Scott seemed ready to go and kill someone for you."

"I would!" Scott yells again. "Shit, I did it again."

Derek rolls his eyes again.

"Scott," Stiles says. "Stop spying on us and just come in."

Scott opens the door, looking like he's about to get grounded by his mom. Stiles simply walks to him and places his arms around his neck. Scott is surprised but soon returns the hug and nuzzles against his shoulder.

"You ass," Stiles says, "Why didn't you ever tell me you wanted to hug me as much as I wanted to hug you."

"I did," Scott says. "Remember back in high school how I complained other omegas hugged me a lot more and you hit me with your lacrosse stick?"

Stiles laughs at the memory, but there's a pang of regret in his heart. He pulls away from Scott, remembering the reason why he contains himself so much. He doesn't want to seem weak in front of his friends. He wants them to know he's strong and can take care of himself.

"Stiles, please, don't act like that," Scott says. "You're like a brother to me. You've protected me as much as I've protected you. Same with Danny, Lydia and even Jackson. None of us would think any less of you if you responded more to our touch. In fact," Scott says scratching the back of his head, "it would make us very damn happy to know you're happy to be with us."

"I'm always happy to be with you," Stiles says.

"Good," Scott says, brightening up. "Now please shower and open up a window in here. The smell of you and Derek fucking is starting to go into the hallway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more than a few loose ends that will be tied in chapter 3 (originally I was going to write an uber long chapter 2 but if I did that I would end up posting it next week). Thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> (And don't worry, Leon will get his comeuppance)
> 
> (UPDATE Aug, 25: Had a horrible throat infection this week and couldn't do much other than work. Chapter 3 will go up this week.)
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr! idratherwewrite.tumblr.com :)


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to do better. Leon gets what's coming to him. Derek and Stiles have sex.

As much as it pains him to admit it, Stiles had seriously neglected himself by avoiding any and all omega literature while growing up. He knew the basics about his heats and his pheromones from sex ed but he had never really paid attention to the nuances that could affect omega individuals and their close relationships inside and outside packs, be them alpha, beta or omega.

An omegas' mood in particular could affect the whole pack, which explained why his dad was usually very in tune with his feelings and why his friends always seemed to know when was the perfect time to order extra curly fries just for him.

As it was, Stiles was lucky that his birth control had worked, and that his friends' alpha pheromones allowed his body to not feel a total sense of abandon. In some cases, an omega's body would create enough hormones to force a miscarriage if the alpha left mid-heat even if the omega wasn't pregnant. From the experiences other omegas shared in forums, it was not at all pleasant.

"I can't believe he didn't wear a condom," Danny seethes as they have breakfast. "I mean, he could probably smell you were on the pill but considering most omega guys aren't..."

"I can't believe I didn't say anything," Stiles mutters, hiding behind the book he was reading.

"I can't believe you won't let us kick his ass," Scott says, glaring at his cereal like it personally offended him. "At least rough him up a bit."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I'd rather not have to deal with Leon trying to get you arrested for assault."

"He wouldn't have to know who did it," Scott looks at Danny with a mischievous grin. Danny grins back.

"As much as I appreciate it, no," Stiles says, standing up and putting his books in his backpack. "I'm off to class, remember we're going to Laura's bar tonight."

"We're only going there because you get free drinks," Danny teases.

"Yeah, soda, because I do not need to get wasted on a Wednesday," Stiles answers sarcastically. He hugs Danny and Scott goodbye, allowing himself to nuzzle them lightly.

Letting himself enjoy the touch of his alpha friends and catching up with his sex studies were only two things he was doing to be more comfortable with himself as an omega. He was also set on making some omega friends.

Thankfully the opportunity presents itself a day later when they're asked to choose a partner in one of the laboratories. Stiles looks at Lydia and she smiles, he had already told her he wanted to look to partner with another omega. A couple of minutes later Stiles is seated next to his lab partner, a girl named Tara. She's curvy with short back hair and ebony skin.

It's more than a little awkward at first. Stiles never really talked to omegas before (except his aunt and some friends of friends including Danny's boyfriend in high school) but by the end of class he's found he's got a little in common with her (they both like Harry Potter). Stiles is sort of disheartened but he reminds himself this is barely his first attempt and maybe next class they'll find something else they share.

Ever since his last heat he has made a pointed effort of avoiding Leon and realizes from the looks Lydia throws at him that Scott and Danny probably told her about what happened that night. Which is why he feels himself go murderous when he sees Leon approach their table.

Leon smirks at him but turn to talk to Tara instead. "Hey, gorgeous."

Tara seems immensely bored by his presence. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Leon says, cockily leaning against their table. "You smell like you might need an alpha to help you tomorrow."

Lydia's staring daggers at Leon from behind, it's only the four of them left in the lab.

"I'm going into heat not moving heavy objects," Tara answers, dry. "I have a vibrator, I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern."

Tara smiles sarcastically at him as she finishes to put her things in her backpack. Lydia snorts, earning a glare from Leon.

"A vibrator is only for omegas that can't get an alpha," Leon says. Tara is already pulling Stiles by his arm and heading for the door. The alpha follows behind him.

"If you need someone to recommend me, I'm sure Stiles can give you a glowing review," Leon adds snidely.

"Is that so?" Tara stops and looks at Stiles questioningly.

Stiles is struck dumb for a second. Lydia strokes his arm lightly and he looks from her to Leon and frowns.

"Sure," he says, nodding. "If the alpha of your dreams knots you against your will and leaves you mid-heat, Leon's the guy for you."

"Don't fucking act like you didn't enjoy it," Leon says angrily, his eyes flashing red and taking a step closer to him. In a flash Lydia's between the two of them, flashing her sweet but deadly smile at him.

"You're gonna want to act carefully now," she says, nonchalant. "Wouldn't want the school security cameras catch you doing something that could later be seen as harassment, right?"

Leon looks around him, finding the camera near the front of the room. He growls but when he looks back Lydia, Stiles and Tara are already walking out of the room.

"I can't believe that guy," Tara says, annoyed. "It's like he thinks I won't realize he's flirting on every omega on sight."

Stiles looks down, embarrassed. Tara notices and strokes his arm. "I'm sorry," she says sheepishly.

"You're right, though," Stiles says. "I should've-"

Lydia cuts him off. "Stiles, if you blame yourself for what he did, I will throttle you." She takes a deep breath. "You liked him, you were excited that he was interested in you and he took advantage of it. I'm not saying there's nothing to learn from this, but blaming yourself for other people being assholes is not the lesson you want to take away with you."

Tara nods in agreement. "Are you busy right now? I know a great Chinese place nearby if you guys are hungry."

Ah, food, will there ever be a time when Stiles' spirits aren't lifted by good food?

He certainly hopes it would never be that way.

\-----

The week drags on and Stiles has to satisfy himself with talking to Derek over the phone and stealing kisses when he visits the bar. He gets to know Laura, who has no issue with blatantly flirting with him, no matter how it may annoy Derek.

After a lot of pestering from Stiles, Laura lets Derek off for friday so he can go out with him and his friends. Even Jackson, who decides to drive down to see them.

Stiles gets home to find the apartment empty. After a couple of texts he learns Danny will be over with Isaac once the beta finishes work. Scott is with Allison at the girls' apartment where Jackson will pick them up and then drive to pick them up before heading out. Derek tells him he'll meet him at the club.

He takes a long shower and dresses in an outfit Lydia helped him choose for the night: a pair of light blue jeans and a tight-fitting bright blue t-shirt with a v-neck Stiles hoped Derek would appreciate. He's trying to get his hair into some sort of order when he heard Danny and Isaac enter.

"Stiles, do you have an extra towel Isaac can borrow?" Danny asks from his doorway.

"Yeah, I have an extra one under the sink," he says, trying to not to sound too irritated.

"Everything ok?" Danny asks.

"My hair's leading a rebellion whose only purpose is to make me look as unsexy as possible for tonight," Stlles complains. "I won't be surprised if it manages to make an ally out of my face so I grow a zit on our way to the club."

Danny laughs and Isaac appears at the doorway, looking thoroughly confused. "You take a shower," Danny says to him, lightly kissing his now. "I'm gonna go Empire all over Stiles' hair rebellion."

"You're such a geek," Isaac says teasingly. "You're lucky you're hot."

"Right, lucky," Danny mutters as he walks into Stiles' room. "The hour and a half I spend at the gym every day has nothing to do with it."

Danny actually manages to tame his hair into something that doesn't look like he crawled out of bed just thirty minutes ago and he ends up watching TV as Danny goes to join his boyfriend in the shower. The two of them are still getting ready when he gets a text from Scott telling him they're parked a block away and waiting for them.

"We still need a couple of minutes," Danny says as Isaac manhandles him out of a bright red sweater he wants to try on.

"We wouldn't need a couple of minutes if you hadn't insisted we shower together," Isaac says.

"I didn't hear you complain," Danny shoots back.

"That's because I had you in my mouth."

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Stiles moans. "I'll go down. We'll be waiting for you so don't just undress and fuck."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Isaac says, laughing.

After yelling for them to hurry up, he grabs his jacket and heads out. He rides the elevator down and immediately regrets his decision not to wait for Danny and Isaac to be ready when he gets shoved against the wall of his building hard enough for his whole back to hurt.

He's remembering how his father told him that his life was more valuable than anything he could own and that, yeah, losing his phone and wallet would suck but getting stabbed or shot would suck more when he recognizes the scent and his vision shifts into focus.

"Leon?"

"That's right, beautiful," the alpha says in an amiable tone, as if he hand't just used his alpha strength against him. "Thought I'd come see you and show you just how much you did want my knot in you."

"Leon, you're either letting go of me right now or I'm making sure you get arrested for this," Stiles says.

"You will do no such thing," Leon orders through clenched teeth, his eyes shining bright red.

"Newsflash, asshole, your alpha tone only works on members of your pack." Stiles sticks his chin up, defiantly.

Leon roars in Stiles' face, growing his fangs as he does. Stiles flinches at the sight, but he's not taking this. Not right now. Not from Leon.

"Thank god you have good breath," he says. "That would've sucked otherwise."

Leon raises his arm, tightens his fist, and Stiles closes his eyes bracing for impact when suddenly Leon is pulled away from him. He opens his eyes to see Leon on the floor a couple of yards away and Scott standing in front of him, claws and fangs out. Allison and Jackson appear at his side.

"You ok?" Allison asks.

"Did he hurt you?" Jackson is already inspecting him and his eyes glow red as he finds bruises on his back.

"I'm ok," Stiles says, calmly. He wraps his arms around them both, letting himself feel safe next to his pack.

"You do know I already fucked him, right?" Leon tells Scott as he stands up. Stiles can tell Scott is fighting an urge to lounge at him. "I just thought your little omega would like to beg for my knot again."

"Really?" Scott says with more than a little scorn. "Because from my perspective it seems like you're here to beg Stiles to let you fuck him again."

Leon growls and in a second Allison is standing next to Scott while Jackson tightens his hold on Stiles.

"Nice to see you have a beta bitch to fight for you," Leon says, smirking at Allison.

"Trust me, Scott can fight perfectly well on his own but if you'd rather pick and lose a fight with me I'd be more than happy to oblige," Allison answers, mirroring Leon's smug smirk. "I'll be the beta bitch that owned your pathetic alpha ass."

Leon still tried to keep himself from faltering, but Stiles could smell his fear and hear how his heartbeat increased steadily as he got more and more nervous.

"I'm giving you a choice," Scott says, his eyes flashing red. "You leave Stiles alone from now on or me and my pack will make sure your pavlovian response to seeing him is pissing yourself in fear, got it?"

Leon looks stubborn for a second but then he nods and turns to leave. The tense atmosphere around them dissipates as they see him turn a corner. Stiles walks over to hug Scott.

"Pavlovian, really?" he asks with a laugh.

"Saw it in class today," Scott grins. "Thought it sounded cool."

\-----

"I cannot believe we missed seeing that douche getting his ass kicked," Danny says from the back of the van Jackson hired for them.

"It took you forever to get down," Stiles tell him. "I'm lucky Scott heard Leon's roar when he did."

"No, Leon's lucky we're not close enough to the full moon that seeing him hurting you didn't make immediately want to murder him," Scott says gruffly. Allison's holding on to him tightly.

"And I'm lucky you're more huggy now," Jackson says as he wraps an arm around Stiles. "Are you sure you're ok? It seemed like he hit you pretty hard against the wall there."

"Jackson I heal more slowly than you guys do but I still heal," Stiles complains but he shifts so he can more comfortably fit in Jackson's arms.

They arrive at the club and Stiles is just barely out of the van when Derek's familiar scent makes him turn just in time to receive his boyfriend with open arms. Derek looks both happy and relieved.

"I told you I was fine," Stiles mutters.

"I still worry," Derek answers, stern.

Stiles blushes and he breaks the hug as he hears Jackson clears his throat. he introduces them and they get to the front of the line where a beta that's even taller than Derek and more built than Danny lets them in.

"Do we know anyone here?" Stiles asks.

"The guy who owns the place knows my parents. Well, actually his parents know my parents," Jackson answers.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason," Lydia teases.

Inside the club the music is loud and the energy is vibrant. Allison and Danny immediately pull Scott and Isaac to the dance floor. Lydia tells Stiles she will be making out with Jackson somewhere private and warns him not to bother her unless something truly urgent comes up. Derek vanishes for a couple of minutes and appears again with a beer and a drink.

"Rum and coke?" he asks over the loud music.

"You know it." Stiles grins, taking the drink.

Derek grins back and takes Stiles' hand. He pulls him towards a set of stairs that takes them to the second floor and after navigating a couple of hallways they arrive at the roof. The place is softly lit and the music isn't as loud. They sit on a couch, Derek leading Stiles to sit on his lap.

"Hi," Stiles says when their eyes meet.

"Hi," Derek echoes, looking a little sad.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Derek answers. "Kind of wanting to find that Leon guy and strangle him, though."

Stiles laughs then leans in to kiss Derek's lip. "It's nice of you to want to defend my honor like that."

"Well, you have so little left, I might as well."

Stiles punches his shoulder lightly before resuming the kiss he had started. They keep thing simple and sweet for a couple of minutes and then they part, looking into each other's eyes.

That night they cuddle in the rooftop, they dance alongside Stiles' friends, and it ends with them falling asleep in Derek's bed after the alpha has filled him with his knot and seed.

The next morning Derek makes sure to not leave the bed until Stiles is awake.

\-----

Derek drives Stiles, Scott and Allison to the airport in his sister's Camaro. Lydia would be flying home with Jackson the next day.

Scott and Allison are looking for some tacky Christmas presents to take home, and Stiles knows that was just their excuse to leave him and Derek alone so they can say goodbye.

It'll only be a couple of weeks but Stiles feels like they're going to be far away from each other for a small eternity. He does, however, have an important thing to say before he leaves. He takes a deep breath.

"My first boyfriend always went off about how awesome heat sex is," Stiles says. Derek seems confused but doesn't stop him. "Or at least how awesome he thought it could be since we never tried it and we were each other's first."

He takes another deep breath, more to ground himself than anything. Also, he loves the way Derek smells. "I didn't take it so well at the time. I just thought he was fetishizing it. The heat, I mean. Like he would just have heat sex with anyone as long as he had it."

Derek nods, lifting his hand to caress Stiles' cheek.

"But I think I get him now," Stiles goes on. "I think he just liked me a lot and he felt it would be special for us."

Derek is staring at him so intently Stiles feels he's naked. It's not an uncomfortable feeling, not when it's Derek seeing him with that mixture of adoration and wonderment in his eyes.

"I'd like it if it were special for us," he goes on. "My heat's at the beginning of January so I was wondering if-"

"Yes," Derek cuts him off. "Yes, I'd like to spend your heat with you."

The smile on his face feels almost too big. "Awesome."

They share one last kiss before Allison and Scott reappear and they say goodbye with huge smiles on their faces.

\-----

Stiles arrives back in New York three days before his heat should arrive. He leaves his heavy suitcase in his apartment and takes a smaller bag to Derek's place, where he will be staying the next couple of days.

Derek and Laura live in a large apartment that actually belongs to their parents. Derek gave him a key to it not long before Christmas vacation so Stiles lets himself in and finds two notes. One is from Laura and it mentions how she very graciously has decided to spend a few more days crashing at her parents' house so Derek could "fuck him good and proper without worrying about waking her up" (Stiles has no idea how anyone can write such a phrase with perfect calligraphy) and the other is from Derek telling him to make himself at home and that he would be back not too late.

Stiles is sprawled on the couch when Derek arrives.

\-----

Stiles heat comes a day soon. This could worry him except now he knows that omegas that find themselves in comfortable relationships often have longer heats. It's also not the first time his heat strikes in the middle of the night but this time he's not waking up alone and desperately trying to stick one or two or ten fingers up his ass. This time it's Derek's hands that are on his body, a beacon in his fog of want.

"Derek," he slurs.

"I've got you," Derek answers. "God, you smell so sweet, Stiles. Ripe."

It's a weird choice of words and if Stiles' mind could think of anything else other than "put it in me" he would laugh. Instead, all he can think is that ripe fruit is meant to be eaten and Derek's teeth on his neck and shoulders would make any fruit envious.

Derek undresses them rapidly, which is easy as they were wearing nothing but boxer briefs and, in Stiles' case, a t-shirt. Derek strokes Stiles' cock strong and quick and Stiles comes out of his haze.

"I want you," Stiles whispers, his eyes shut and his arms tight around Derek's shoulder. "I need you."

"Need you too," Derek answers. "Need to stuff you so full."

Stiles moans at Derek's words and the alpha growls as he positions Stiles face up on the bed.

"Please-" Stiles starts but Derek stops him with a kiss.

Derek guides his cock to Stiles' hole and the slick lets him enter easily. So easily. They both moan loudly as Stiles' body accepts Derek's cock readily.

"Oh my god," Stiles says. "Derek, you feel perfect inside me."

Derek laughs, looking smug. He kisses Stiles cheek. "I fit perfectly inside you," he says roughly as he starts pumping, not content until he finds a pace where Stiles is making little needy sounds. "God, your smell," he says. "You smell like sex and want and once I cover you with my cum everyone's gonna know I'm the lucky alpha that gets to have your tight pussy."

Stiles groans, his hands holding on to Derek's muscular back. "No, Derek, please come inside me," he begs. "Please knot me."

"Don't worry, babe, I've got enough come to fill you up and then cover you." Derek's eyes are glowing red now and Stiles bears his neck in submission at the sight. The alpha doesn't miss the chance to mark Stiles' long pale neck with his mouth.

"Are you ready, Stiles?" Derek says, quickening his pace. Stiles is too far gone to talk so he just nods and kisses Derek's rough stubble. Derek comes with a strong thrust and his knot swells inside Stiles, tying them together.

Stiles comes too, the feeling of Derek's cock stretching him taking him over the edge. When he comes to, his heat haze not quite gone but clear enough for him to actually think, he realizes they're not in the best position.

"You could've turned me around, you know?"

Derek rolls his hips and Stiles moans at the feel of his knot inside him.

"I wanted to see you take me," Derek says. "I want to see how many faces of pure pleasure my knot can give you."

"Oh my god, Derek, you can't say things like that," Stiles mutters.

"I think you like it when I say thing like that," Derek muses.

Derek kneels on the bed and pulls Stiles with him so the omega is sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his back. Stiles mouth just discovered Derek's shoulders and he's too busy to do anything other than let his hands map the intricate road map that is Derek's muscular back as the alpha thrusts and empties his balls inside him. When the knot finally lessens enough so that Derek can pull out and they can lie facing each other, Stiles feels like he can't possibly be experiencing this.

"You seem content," Derek says, stroking Stiles hair with one hand.

"That's because you just fucked me into Nirvana," Stiles answers. Derek's laugh is loud and joyous, like a hymn.

"I started fucking you into Nirvana," Derek corrects. "By the time we're done with your heat you'll be building a shrine to my cock."

"That's an altar I'd kneel to every day," Stiles says.

"And this is my altar," Derek says, grabbing Stiles' ass and slipping a finger inside him. "Are you ready for my cock again?"

"Mmmmhhh…" Stiles body moves on instinct, he lies on his stomach and raises his ass as high as he can. "I am," he says. "Come on, big guy."

Stiles' heat lasts for two whole days, and Derek fucks him through. By the end Stiles is coming dry but Derek always has cum to give his ass and mouth. Or to spread over his pale skin.

The morning after his heat is down, Stiles body feels like it's filled with electricity. He hugs Derek as close as he can before closing his eyes again. Derek wakes, too, and kisses him.

"You ok there?"

"More than ok," Stiles says. "But only if you take me to the shower and then bring me breakfast in bed because I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple of days."

Derek chuckles. "You'll be fine in five hours, tops," Derek says. "Which means you're gonna help me clean the apartment because if Laura smells we had sex on the kitchen counter she will kill us both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Thanks for everyone for your messages and comments. I really hope you liked this final chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments. :)
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


End file.
